


Praise

by LdyBastet



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Crow gets off on being praised by Rom.





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/gifts).



> A little drabble written for misumaru a while ago.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine, I just play around with them.

Crow felt the colour rise on his cheeks - and blood rush to his groin - again as he thought about what had happened earlier. Amazing; Rom had said he, Crow, was amazing! He glanced over at Rom. Should he go over? Offer him a bowl of ramen? Crow shifted on the chair, his trousers too tight for comfort. How could he get Rom to say those words again? A plan started to form in Crows mind.

"Want to go for a drink?"

Rom shrugged. "Okay."

Crow would show him he could do other things with his mouth than shoot it off.


End file.
